Talk:No More Good Days
Length Episode length, 1 hour or two? Lostmesa 06:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Oceanic Airlines Billboard Anyone else notice this? --Cargirl 05:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) * Yes, in fact I did. Benson's address is also 1684, which is a reference to the Lost numbers. (16 8 4) --Lustigjh 05:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * There were actually a lot of references to Lost, aside from the obvious. The main character suddenly waking up in a place that he did not expect to be (Mark/Jack), the bird flying into the window (references Walt's 'powers'), focussing on Mark's eye before seeing his flash forward (eyes are focussed on a LOT in Lost), animals where you don't expect them to be (the kangaroo/the polar bear)... I'm sure there were more, too. I couldn't stop giggling throughout the episode :-) Sazzlemajazzle 09:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ** What about Mark's drinking issues? That rings a big Jacky bell to me. --Cargirl 01:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC) File:Oceanic airlines.png The Kangaroo in the room I'll ask the question that's probably on a lot of minds, what is with the kangaroo? I'm assuming it's a symbol of some kind that we don't know the meaning of yet. --Lustigjh 05:57, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Maybe escaped from a nearby zoo? --Juant87 13:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Red Panda? Did anyone else notice the Red Panda ad on the side of the bus that appears right after the blonde suspect is apprehended after the blackout? It didn't seem to be significant until I noticed the Red Panda logo among Benson's collection of leads on the wall in his flashforward...any ideas? I'm assuming it's still waaay to early to tell. --Lustigjh 06:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * Nice catch. I'll go back and try to screencap those. --Cargirl 06:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * Red Panda is the cast and crew website :) --A.new.way 16:00, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Article protection Howcome the article is locked for edits? --Pierre 10:47, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ditto. I think it was all protected before the episode is aired to prevent spoilers. It should have become unprotected by now. — 16:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Unlocked now.-- 01:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) This is probably unrelated but Decoder Ring Theatre, out of Toronto, does an OTR podcast titled "The Red Panda Adventures" (http://www.decoderringtheatre.com/shows/index.html).[[User:Truecofffe|Truecofffe]] 12:37, October 19, 2009 (UTC)truecofffe Video sequence Can anyone capture Mark's flash as a video? There are images he has not discussed, including, I think, someone's passport.-- 17:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * I've captured the flash on video. It's been uploaded to YT. Is there a way to insert videos on a page? On the other wiki I edit we use a "youtube" tag. I don't know if that's universal or not. --Cargirl 20:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Date of the GBO We're carrying the date of the GBO as October 6, 2009 based on content of the Mosaic Collective web site. However, we were once carrying the future date as April 10, 2010, source unknown. The difference between the two was 186 days. The producers changed the future date to April 29; conveniently, it's a Thursday and will be the day ABC broadcasts the last episode of season one. The result of that move is that everyone flashed forward 205 days rather than "half a year," unless the date of the GBO changed. For accuracy, we need to get the truth as soon as possible before we all memorize bad data.-- 01:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) *October 6, 2009 and April 29, 2010 are the official dates. There hasn't been any change in dates from the producer's side. Every other date has been pure speculation by viewers. 205 days is approximately half a year - nowhere have it been stated that "half a year" or "six months" is anything but approximately. Hence - there currently is no question about the dates :) --Pierre 10:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) *Noted. Demetri starts the wall with October 6th.-- 21:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Were the flashes continuous? This is very important. Did all flashes were continuous in time, or there were jumps into other spans of time? I just rewatched the pilot episode and in Mark's flash, there was a glimpse of the moment Charlie opened her hand to show him the bracelet, an event that occurred on the day of the blackout itself, not six months into the future. Any thoughts on this? — 01:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Great observation, but I think they used this image only for having something to flash for us. --A.new.way 01:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Good question. It gets into one of my problems. While in their flashes, do people remember the last six months? For example, does October 2009 Mark "remember" from April 2010 that his partner had been murdered? If so, does he/will he have any intention to tell him? ...to protect him? It's only the second episode and my head already hurts!-- 02:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) **I think you should think of it this way...we were seeing the future. Not Mark telling his Flash. We are seeing what is going through Mark's mind. So he was remembering the bracelet...which also helps to give suspense to the viewer. I think it's just foreshadowing, nothing more.--'SuspectZeroblog' 14:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *Jim, your question is right on. It goes to probably the biggest brain-twister with the whole idea of reverse time travel. A good example: If I travel back in time to when my grandfather was a kid and I kill him, then my father wouldn't have been born. And if my father hadn't been born, I wouldn't have been born either. Which means I wouldn't have been alive now, and wouldn't be able to go back in time to kill my grandfather. But if I couldn't have been here to go back and kill my grandfather, then my father would have been born. And I would have been born, too, which means I'd be alive now and be able to go back in time and .... it creates an endless loop. What? In the beginning of this episode, I thought. What? the beginning is in the middle of the episode. Really cool.--Station7 11:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Should the reference to Suspect Zero be rewritten? Should it be made clear that Suspect Zero was Simon or not? Screencaps We need screencaps of * Distressed Woman * Pundit #1 * Pundit #2 * Pundit #3 -- 22:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC)